Masquerade
by Marianne E
Summary: ONE SHOT. Convivir con Ladybug siendo Adrien Agreste y no Chat Noir era una oportunidad de oro. Al final no importaba quién se escondía tras esa máscara, él siempre la amaría sin importar que. ( LADRIEN )


¿Saben lo que es tener un amor imposible? Muchos dirán que sí, pero ¿Saben realmente lo que la palabra IMPOSIBLE significa? El sentimiento de permanecer a lado de esa persona sin que esta pueda si quiera figurarse lo que provoca dentro de tu corazón. Saber abiertamente que aquellas emociones jamás serán correspondidas.

Adrien Agreste conocía a la perfección esa desgracia. Y Vaya, era un versado en la materia.

Y es que por más que las situaciones jugasen a su favor, simplemente le era aún más inalcanzable ese sueño que por años guardaba para sí. Claro, Adrien era un famoso modelo de ahora 19 años. Apuesto, adinerado y de buena suerte. Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, el joven rubio afortunado también poseía una personalidad oculta. Él era nada más y nada menos que _Chat Noir_ : uno de los súper héroes más aclamados de todo Paris.

¿Quién en este mundo no desearía estar en su lugar?, ¿Quién podría negarse a estar en sus zapatos.

Afortunado, sí. Pero para Adrien era como si el destino estuviese dispuesto a recompénsalo a él con los más profundos y grandes anhelos ajenos, dejando los propios de lado.

¿Fama?, ¿Fortuna? No dudaría ni un minuto en tirar todo eso a la basura con tal de pasar aunque fuese unas cuantas horas a la semana con su padre. Podría tirar al caño su carrera de modelaje, su galanura y éxito con las chicas si tan sólo todo aquello le aseguraba obtener la vida normal de cualquier chico de su edad. No flaquearía ni un segundo en renunciar a sus poderes como _Chat Noir_ a cambio de que su hermosa _Lady_ se fijase aunque fuese un poco en él.

.

— ¿Me estás escuchando _gatito_? — Curiosamente, la misma voz que lo hacía soñar despierto fue aquella que logró anclar nuevamente sus pies sobre la tierra — El tiempo se te acaba. Tienes que irte.

— _Désolé, Mi Lady_. Me quedé encantado con tu incomparable belleza — río como el gato sin vergüenza que era, no sin antes dejar un furtivo beso en la mano de _LadyBug_ y después salir huyendo.

Esa era ya su rutina, ¿no es cierto? Bromear y mandar indirectas a la dama. Exasperarla con su irónica escena teatral, sólo para escapar nuevamente de ella. ¡Qué cómico! Adrien, uno de los hombres más deseados de París, el galán irresistible de la ciudad del amor viéndose como un total y completo idiota a lado de la mujer que ama.

Acomplejado por aquellos pensamientos, volvió a su solitaria y gran mansión donde, por supuesto, no se encontraba absolutamente nadie que pudiese hacerle compañía. Excepto _Plagg_ , claro.

Adrien sonrió para sí mismo cuando su diminuto _Kwami_ salió de su chaqueta en una carrera, volando directo a la cocina por su buena ración de quesos. No importaba realmente qué tanto estuviese expuesto _Plagg_ en casa, al final de cuentas jamás había alguien allí a menos que fuese un empleado doméstico y se le solicitara.

— Ese _Roquefort_ es demasiado. Incluso para ti — reprendió el rubio al momento que se recargaba despreocupadamente en el muro de esa enorme cocina, observando sin real asombro como de un bocado, _Plagg_ remataba el enorme pedazo de queso.

— No hay comida que pueda vencerme, chico enamorado — _Plagg_ simplemente se bufó de él, volando justo por encima de su cabeza para descaradamente reposar sobre ella — Un día más. ¿Lo agregamos ya a tu lista de intentos por conquistar a _LadyBug_? — cuestionó con sorna antes de huir del manotazo frustrado de Adrien.

— En vez de molestarme deberías comenzar a cooperar. ¿Por qué no me dices quién es ella de una buena vez?

— Sabes que no puedo — se defendió _Plagg_ con simpleza, posándose nuevamente en la cabeza de su acongojado chico. — _Tikki_ y yo tenemos un juramento con nuestros respectivos portadores y ese es protegerlos. Te guste o no es por el bien de _Ladybug._ A menos claro que ella por decisión propia quiera revelarlo o tú lo deduzcas por tu cuenta. Eres tú el que debería estar trabajando en ello, no yo.

— Como si fuese tan sencillo — bufó Adrien de mala gana después de abandonar la cocina y prender el televisor de la enorme sala de estar.

Por supuesto que ambicionaba el día en que ella misma pudiese confiarle su identidad por propia voluntad. Nada lo llenaría de más dicha que el saber que _Ladybug_ confiaba en él lo suficiente como para revelarle aquel secreto y permitirle también protegerlo. No obstante, ella ya había dejado bastante claro con el paso de los años que era mucho mejor para los dos mantener sus identidades intactas. "Un riesgo que no vale la pena correr" era la frase que usaba como justificante.

Por otro lado y no conforme con aquella decisión, Adrien dedicó gran parte de su tiempo a descubrirlo por su cuenta. Pasaba noches enteras leyendo sobre ella, analizando fotos y videos en la net y en el blog de Alya. Alguna vez incluso intentó filtrarse en los archivos de las distintas preparatorias y universidades de la ciudad. Era una tarea en la que Adrien tuvo que rendirse tarde o temprano. _Ladybug_ parecía una chica de su edad, sí. Pero para su infortunio de esas había tan sólo miles en todo Paris.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta que _Plagg_ jaloneó uno de sus mechones que pudo prestar atención a la enorme pantalla LSD de la sala. Los ojos de Adrien volvieron a recuperar su brío común cuando escuchó las noticias locales. Al parecer un nuevo villano había aparecido. Lo peor de todo es que llevaba activo el tiempo suficiente como para hacer de _Champs Elysees_ su propio parque de diversiones.

— ¿Es que no toman vacaciones? — se encogió de hombros sin más remedio al tiempo que se ponía de pie, dispuesto a volver a entrar en acción por segunda vez consecutiva. Dos _Akumas_ en un sólo día definitivamente eran un nuevo record.

Listo estaba ya para transformarse cuando su nombre resonó en las bocinas del televisor. Confundido, miró nuevamente la pantalla, sólo para sentir un piquete en el estómago de pura vergüenza propia.

Nombrando a la villana como _The_ _FanGirl_ , una reportera comenzó a describirla como una chica obsesionada y acomplejada, la cual gritaba a todo volumen el nombre de Adrien Agreste y sus intenciones por encontrarlo, profesarle su "eterno amor" y después convertirlo en su pareja.

Adrien ya podía sentir su estómago retorcerse entre un sentimiento entremezclado de fastidio y aversión. No contra la pobre chica poseída, sino contra sí mismo. El colmo ya era que sus "cualidades", además de no permitirle vivir la vida normal que tanto anhelaba, también fuesen un fuerte motivo para crear un _Akuma._

— ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer, chico enamorado? — _Plagg_ ni siquiera se esforzó por ocultar sus sonoras carcajadas. No podía culparlo, todo aquello era un chiste… un pésimo mal chiste.

Sin responder a su pregunta, el rubio obligó a su fastidioso _Kwami_ a esconderse en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Quizá si atraía la atención de aquella chica obsesionada podría alejarla lo suficiente de los civiles y llevarla a un lugar vacío. De ese modo tendría la libertad de transformarse y terminar el trabajo.

Adrien al final no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en la búsqueda. En menos de unos minutos la propia _FanGirl_ lo había encontrado en la _Place de la Concorde._

— Escuché que me estabas buscando — llamó Adrien con la misma calma y dulzura que le hubiese dedicado a cualquiera de sus compañeras de clase — ¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio más privado para hablar? — invitó con una sonrisa dulce. Después de todo, aquella villana no era más que una pobre chica de la cual se habían aprovechado.

 _FanGirl_ simplemente sonrió deslumbrante unos segundos y, para sorpresa del rubio, atacó repentinamente con el látigo que usaba como arma, dejando a Adrien inmóvil en su agarre: — Nada de hablar, mi amado Adrien. Tú y yo tendremos una cita en otro sitio — la chica rio triunfal, como lo haría una fanática que por fin conoce a su adorado ídolo.

Adrien maldijo por sus adentros, luchando inútilmente por liberarse de su prisión o, por lo menos alcanzar el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Era inútil, sin la ayuda de _Plagg_ y sus súper poderes, él era otra persona común y corriente en las garras de un _Akuma._

Abstraído en la lucha por liberarse, el rubio no notó como las risas de _FanGirl_ cesaron secamente hasta el momento en látigo perdió fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, permitiendo así su pronta escapatoria

— ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?! — le gritó una angustiada _LadyBug_ , quien usaba sus brazos y Yoyo como grilletes sobre el cuerpo de aquella villana— ¡HUYE! Yo me encargo de…— _Ladybug_ no pudo terminar la frase antes de ser azotada de espaldas contra el pavimento. Aturdida, le fue imposible esquivar el fuerte golpe en su pecho, siendo inmovilizada y pisoteada — ¡Adrien, sal de aquí! — suplicó en un grito antes de ser acallada por un nuevo golpe.

Adrien apenas pudo notar el escozor de sus puños apretados. Si alguien pudiera describir que debilidad compartían tanto él como _Chat Noir_ , esa sería la facilidad con la que ambos permitían que sus emociones nublasen su juicio. La ira no era un sentimiento al que él ni su alter ego estuviesen acostumbrados, mucho menos aquella que se desata ferviente al mirar a alguien herir a la persona que amas.

Fue esa misma ira la que lo guío a olvidarse de su estado actual, de _Plagg_ y el poder de su enemiga para sencillamente correr en auxilio de su _Lady._

Usando nada más que sus puños, el rubio logró liberar a la heroína. Ésta, sin esperar a que pasase otra cosa, tomó con fuerza la mano de Adrien y lo obligó a correr a su lado; — ¡Sujétate! — ordenó al tiempo que lanzaba la cuerda de su Yoyo a uno de los tejados parisinos. Ambos sobrevolaron hasta el techo para seguir corriendo con el propósito de escapar de las garras de aquella _FanGirl._

Adrien podía sentir la mano de _Ladybug_ como un torniquete entrelazando la suya mientras ambos se abrían paso por los tejados de la ciudad. En el interior se preguntó si era sensato sentir tanta felicidad en un momento de vida o muerte como ese. Daba igual… nada en su vida había tenido mucho sentido los últimos años.

Un tirón hacia abajo lo hizo regresar nuevamente a la tierra. Adrien cayó secamente a uno de los cientos de balcones que se asomaban en las callejuelas parisinas. Azorado, percibió como la mano de la supe heroína lo jalaba a un hueco en la pared mientras _FanGirl_ sobrevolaba los tejados en su búsqueda.

Quizá acallar sus escandalosos e incluso lascivos pensamientos hubiese sido más sencillo si el cuerpo de _Ladybug_ no hubiera estado tan peligrosamente apegado al suyo, o si Adrien no hubiera percibido su aliento acelerado en el oído, el aroma a lirios de su cabello, la suavidad de su cuello, la sensación de su mano oprimiendo sus labios para mantenerlo callado. Irónico era que esa soñada cercanía la lograra como Adrien y no como _Chat Noir_

—C-Creo que se ha ido — murmuró _Ladybug_ , alejándose cuidadosamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Estoy bien — dijo, dibujando mecánicamente una sonrisa que planeaba ser de agradecimiento, la cual se convirtió en una de verdadero deleite al tenerla a su lado en una faceta completamente nueva.

No obstante, todo gesto de alegría se desvaneció instantáneamente del rostro de su rostro en el momento en que los ojos del rubio se posaron en uno de los pómulos de la ojíazul. — _Merde_ — maldijo a aquel insufrible golpe, perfectamente calcado en la mejilla de _Ladybug._

— Oh… No es nada, en serio — río nerviosa al tiempo que se tomaba la mejilla herida. Ver a Adrien molesto no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada Marinette.

—Esto es mi culpa…

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no. De no haber sido por ti yo seguiría siendo pisoteada. — se apresuró a decir, tomando los hombros del rubio en un acto desesperado por hacerle entender — Adrien, este es mi trabajo. Estoy acostumbrada a ello. Por favor, no te sientas culpable —rogó la chica en afán de hacerle sentir mejor — Escucha. Esa mujer no va descansar hasta encontrarte. Lo mejor será que te vigile por el momento. S-Sé que puede ser incomodo, l-lo siento. Pero sólo será hasta que pueda _desakumatizarla,_ lo prometo.

Adrien arqueó la ceja. Oh, _Ladybug_. Si tan sólo supieras la verdad. Si tan sólo supieras que, lejos de ser una molestia, ser vigilado y cuidado por ti era la fantasía más grande que él jamás hubiese tenido. Que ocupar una parte de tus pensamientos, saber que él es importante para en cualquier término posible, era la quimera más dulce que jamás hubiese inventado.

— Descuida. Prometo facilitarte el trabajo — contestó Adrien con una suave sonrisa. Secretamente Marinette agradeció el permanecer escondida detrás de ese antifaz rojo moteado y que éste fuese lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar su obvio sonrojo.

— Gracias. Aunque sería más sencillo si ese gatito se dignara a aparecer — bromeó y no lo hizo a la vez. Era difícil para _Ladybug_ admitirlo incluso para sí misma. Ciertamente necesitaba a _Chat Noir_ sin importar cuanto se esforzaba por pretender que no era así.

Adrien, por su parte no pudo evitar experimentar un nudo en el estómago. Instantáneamente metió su mano a la chaqueta donde _Plagg_ se revoloteaba por salir de una buena vez.

Ésta quizá era la primera vez que escuchaba en boca de _Ladybug_ la idea de necesitar a su alter ego. La sensación era inimaginablemente reconfortante. ¿Sería que la única manera de obtener un juicio limpio sobre él por parte de su _Lady_ era a través de Adrien? Era una oportunidad que sin duda no podía dejar pasar.

" _Hay un Akuma suelto. Este no es el momento"_ le gritó la poca cordura que le quedaba, misma que Adrien reprimió en el momento en que observó a la mujer que amaba mirarle con calidez y extenderle su mano con una sonrisa resplandeciente que lo invitaba a seguirla hasta el infierno si es que ella se lo pedía _._

" _Sólo un poco más. Un poco más…"_ pensó para sí mismo cuando tomó la mano de _Ladybug_ sin consideraciones ni segundos pensamientos.

.

.

Escondidos en las afueras de la zona industrial en donde estaban, era difícil para ambos mantener aquellos incomodos silencios y las miradas furtivas que se les llegaban a escapar. Más temprano que tarde, _Ladybug_ dejó de marcar al desaparecido _Chat Noir_ y Adrien de contestar los incansables mensajes de _Natalie_ preguntando por su paradero.

Era una oportunidad de oro para ambos. Y la estaban desperdiciando.

 _Ladybug_ suspiró resignada y, en un acto de valentía, caminó el muro donde Adrien se hallaba sentado para dejar deslizar su espalda por el concreto y permanecer a su lado.

— Debe ser cansado para ti — musitó el rubio, fingiendo ignorancia sobre el tema — Luchar contra todos esos villanos y tratar de mantener a las personas a salvo.

— Lo es, pero es reconfortante a la vez — _Ladybug_ sonrió avergonzada, posando sus ojos hacia el frente — Amo esta ciudad y siempre he estado agradecida de haber nacido en Paris. El saber que puedo protegerla y a todos los que viven en ella… Bueno, es algo de lo que siempre estaré agradecida.

Adrien sonrió. Esa era su _Ladybug._ La mujer valiente y altruista que luchaba siempre por el bien común.

—Pero tú tampoco lo tienes sencillo, ¿no es así? — Agregó la joven, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Adrien — Modelo, atractivo heredero y estudiante. Debe ser abrumador.

—Lo es, sí. — aceptó el rubio, revolviendo su cabello nerviosamente — Pero al menos a uno de los dos le reconforta lo que hace.

¿De dónde había salido eso? Adrien no lo sabía. Repentinamente allí estaba él, confesándole lo que jamás había querido admitir ante otros en voz alta. Y al parecer ella estaba tan sorprendida como él. ¿Por qué no lo iba a estar? Después de todo él era el único bicho raro y malagradecido muchacho que rehuía de su afortunada vida como modelo millonario.

— ¿No te gusta? — preguntó la pelinegra, arrepintiéndose al instante. ¿Qué clase de cuestionamiento era ese? Lo último que deseaba era parecer una entrometida a los ojos de Adrien Agreste.

No obstante, el rubio simplemente negó, contestando a su pregunta; — Lo hago por complacer a mi padre. Siempre creí que si hacía lo que él quería, si me involucraba más en su negocio y modelaba sus productos. Quizá podría acercarme un poco más a él — la voz sincera que emitió de su boca lo sorprendió aún más. De alguna manera era sencillo compartir todas estas cosas con _Ladybug_. Jamás creyó llegar a amarla hasta el punto de abrirse por completo ante ella, aún sin saber si quiera si sus sentimientos alguna vez podrían ser correspondidos.

Poco tiempo tuvo el rubio para compadecerse a sí mismo cuando la mano de _Ladybug_ estrechó la suya con delicadeza. Sorprendido, los ojos esmeralda de Adrien se encontraron con aquellos destellos zafiros llenos de comprensión; — Estoy segura que tu padre está orgulloso de ti. ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Eres un chico inigualable — aseguró su _Lady_ con suma seguridad.

En los recuerdos de Adrien Agreste estaban contados algunos momentos excepcionales que atesoraba con apego en su memoria, pues se trataban de aquellos en donde el rubio experimentaba en carne propia el verdadero significado del amor: Las ocasiones en que su madre lo arropaba y le cantaba antes de dormir, el retazo de un viaje familiar donde sólo se veía a si mismo con ella y su padre, la primera vez que Nino lo llamó mejor amigo, el momento en que recibió una bufanda azul en su cumpleaños número 16…

Estrechar la mano de _Ladybug_ contra la suya y acariciarla con su dedo pulgar fue una memoria que poco a poco fue escalando en su ranking de instantes insuperables. Adrien jamás deseó tanto detener el tiempo como en aquel instante. Ansiaba seguir enganchado de esos ojos azules centellantes mientras cubría la delicada mano de la chica entre las propias. Murió de gusto cuando ella mordió su labio con nerviosismo y cerró los ojos al ritmo en que él fue acortando poco a poco la molesta distancia que los dividía.

Fue el pitido en uno de los aretes de la supe heroína el que cortó aquel momento abruptamente, obligándola a separarse secamente de él.

— Lo lamento — se apresuró a decir acalorada — Yo… tengo qué… lo siento — balbuceó _Ladybug_ torpemente antes de dignarse a escapar de allí. Y lo hubiese logrado, de no haber sido por el brazo de Adrien, quien la sujetó de improvisto.

— ¡Espera! — Rogó el rubio — Lo siento. No quería incomodarte. ¡Demonios! ¡Soy un imbécil! — bramó, renuente a soltar a la ojíazul a pesar de su clara desesperación.

Ella no deseaba revelar su identidad secreta. Eso era algo que Adrien debía respetar. Pero para conseguir grandes logros primero tienes que hacer grandes locuras. Y él estaba por cometer una gigantesca— Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero confesarte…

Adrien metió su mano al bolsillo y fue allí donde todo explotó.

.

El rubio salió disparado en el aire, cayendo a metros del lugar donde se encontraba. El polvo y el aturdimiento nublaron su mente antes de que pudiese ponerse de pie con dificultad.

— ¡ _Plagg_! — gritó aterrorizado cuando percibió su bolsillo vacío. El quejido de su _Kwami_ se escuchó a unos cuantos pasos del lugar. Adrien corrió y tomó entre sus manos al aturdido gatito. — ¡ _Plagg_! ¡ _PLAGG_! — llamó con verdadera preocupación.

— No grites, chico enamorado. Estoy bien — contestó al fin su _Kwami_ — Sólo necesito un respiro — aseguró, a lo que Adrien asintió aliviado y, sin perder tiempo, volvió a resguardarlo en la seguridad de su bolsillo.

El humo se hizo cada vez más denso en el lugar y la risa maniática que se escuchó en la lejanía puso al rubio frenético. Corrió como loco, tratando de encontrar un vestigio de _Ladybug._ ¿¡Cómo es que había sido tan estúpido?! Mantenerse en una posición vulnerable por egoísmo. Olvidando que su verdadero propósito era proteger a los parisinos de todos los _Akumas_. Y por sobre todas las cosas, protegerla a ella.

Continuó su carrera hasta detenerse en seco. Allí estaba su _Lady,_ forcejeando contra el cuero del látigo que la aprisionaba. Tal y como él lo había hecho hacía unas horas antes.

— ¡Deja de moverte tanto! — exigió _FanGirl._ Un grito por parte de Ladybug advirtió que la cuerda poco a poco iba cerrándose alrededor de su cuerpo, dificultándole cada vez más la respiración _._

— ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! — gritó Adrien con furia incontenible, a lo que sólo obtuvo una risa descarada como respuesta.

— Lo lamento, Adrien. _Mon amour._ — contestó con malévola sonrisa, apretando con más fuerza el cuero del látigo — Pero es tiempo de que alguien le enseñe a este bicho a no tomar lo que no es suyo.

— ¡Adrien, vete! — gritó _Ladybug_ con todo el aire que pudo reunir en sus pulmones. Marinette percibió como el tiempo de transformación iba corriendo en su contra y como la vista poco a poco iba nublándose.

El golpe de impotencia fue demasiado para Adrien. La furia corrió por sus venas, haciéndole hervir la sangre hasta un punto intolerable. Todo esto era su culpa y con _Plagg_ aún aturdido, le era imposible transformarse y arrancar con las garras ese insufrible látigo del cuerpo de _Ladybug._

— ¡ME QUIERES A MI!, ¿¡O NO?! — Vociferó con una violencia que ni él mismo había escuchado jamás de su boca — ¡DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y VEN POR MI!

— Lo haré, _Mon Amour_. Pero creo que este bicho tiene algo que mostrarnos antes— _FanGirl_ sonrió con suficiencia al saber que la última mancha en el arete de _Ladybug_ estaba por desaparecer.

Adrien pudo leer la desesperación en los ojos de la pelinegra. Como si la vida misma fuese a escaparse de sus manos en el momento en que la última mota negra de su arete desapareciera.

Era irónico. A veces solía pensar para sí mismo en sus propios asaltos de egoísmo que para conocer la identidad de _Ladybug,_ no le importaba la manera. Por eso se pasaba noches de desvelo observando fotografías, repitiendo videos, investigando exhaustivamente e incluso filtrándose en sitios que no le correspondían. Jamás le interesó la opinión de la chica al respecto. Hoy la miraba allí, deshecha y a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos ante su inevitable revelación.

Adrien se preguntó si el monstruo era el _Akuma_ que mantenía prisionera a _Ladybug_ o lo era él al condenarla a pasar por esta situación ella sola.

…No, aquello no tenía por qué ser así. _Chat Noir_ juró nunca dejarla sola y ésta no iba a convertirse en la primera vez.

— _Hazlo._ — escuchó repentinamente la voz de _Plagg_ en su bolsillo. — _No lo pienses y Actúa de una vez._

Adrien no necesitó más invitación; — ¡Oye!, ¡Yo también tengo algo mostrarte— clamó el rubio, cerrando fuertemente el puño donde se encontraba su anillo. — _PLAGG, TRANSFORME-MOI!_

.

.

Marinette mentiría si dijera que jamás le causó curiosidad el saber quién era el chico detrás del antifaz del enérgico y extrovertido _Chat Noir_. Muchas veces estuvo tentada a preguntarle, mas su ética moral siempre mantenía la delantera. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía pedirle a su fiel compañero y amigo compartirle algo tan sagrado si ella no era capaz de corresponder el secreto?

Pero jamás se imaginó ni siquiera en sus más enloquecidos sueños, contemplar a aquel loco y ladino gato parado en el lugar donde apenas unos cuantos segundos se encontraba Adrien Agreste.

Los pensamientos de Marinette se convirtieron en un oleaje imparable, donde la sorpresa, ansiedad y duda luchaban por acabar con su raciocinio. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba ya de transformación?, ¿diez segundos? De repente la cuenta regresiva dejó de importarle. Lo único que sus ojos cristalinos pudieron vislumbrar era la figura de _Chat Noir_ desenfundar su estafeta y correr hacía ella.

En lapso de unos cuantos segundos, Marinette percibió como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones. Pudo escuchar el chillido de _Fangir_ l y mirar su silueta doblegarse en el suelo antes de que los brazos de _Chat Noir_ la rodearan con protectora fuerza, elevándola en el aire para depositarla detrás de un bloque de concreto.

— _Chat…_ — el dedo del felino silenció sus labios en una negativa.

— Lo discutiremos luego, _Buginette_. Ahora necesito que te recuperes — _Chat Noir_ sonrió con dulzura antes de depositar un sorpresivo beso en la frente de la confundida heroína — Lamento haberte dejado sola. No volverá a pasar… Palabra de felino.

Adrien, Chat Noir… ambas personalidades corrieron del escondite en el preciso instante en que la esencia de _Ladybug_ se esfumaba, dejando en su lugar a la sencilla y dulce Marinette.

— _Tikki_ … Oh, _Tikki_ — sollozó en cuanto su agotada _Kwami_ se posó sobre sus manos. Su pequeña compañera se limitó a tomar entre sus pequeñas manos la ya húmeda mejilla de Marinette. Ambas sabían a la perfección la gravedad de la situación.

 _Chat Noir_ había revelado su identidad frente a un _Akuma_. Adrien, el joven del que siempre estuvo enamorada era el mismo gato travieso que con el tiempo se había ganado su confianza y ciego cariño. Ambos, ahora expuestos y vulnerables ante el mismísimo _Hawk Moth_.

Y todo por encubrirla.

— Marinette… — _Tikki_ luchó por encontrar palabras de consuelo. La pequeña _Kwami_ sabía que ambos súper héroes tendrían que revelar sus identidades mutuamente tarde o temprano. Pero nunca de esta manera.

Mirar a su portadora en silencio y con las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas era algo que _Tikki_ apenas podía soportar. Se negó rotundamente a fallarle a esa dulce joven como guía y confidente. No obstante, cualquier palabra de ánimo para seguir peleando se quedó estancada en su garganta cuando Marinette le extendió un pedazo de galleta.

— Lo siento, _Tikki_. Sé que estás cansada. — se disculpó, limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Cuando _Tikki_ escogió a Marinette como su portadora, estaba casi segura que ella era la indicada. Hoy, mirando en sus ojos la determinación de seguir luchando sin importar el tamaño de la tempestad, _Tikk_ i se daba cuenta que no existía duda alguna de que ella había nacido para ser _Ladybug._

—Ni lo menciones. Ustedes son un equipo. Deben permanecer siempre juntos.

.

.

Como _Chat Noir_ , las habilidades de Adrien se incrementaban al por mayor. Enfrentar a _FanGirl_ nuevamente y ahora con la transformación de su lado nivelaba mucho más la batalla. Aun así, el felino reconocía con cada ataque y cada escape del látigo que aquella enemiga llevaba sus poderes más allá de lo que otros _Akumas_ lo hicieron en un pasado. No era de extrañarse que _Ladybug_ tuviese problemas para enfrentarla.

— ¿Por qué tan molesta, _Fangirl_? ¿Tanto te pesa que este gato se haya robado momentáneamente a tu príncipe azul? — retó al momento que volvió a saltar para escapar de aquel molesto látigo.

— Me ocuparé de eso en el momento en que tú y ese bicho me entreguen sus _Miraculous_.

— ¿Y luego qué harás? No te ofendas, linda. Pero no eres mi tipo

La rabia que emanaba su enemiga ante cada comentario sarcástico le ayudó a mantener una pequeña ventaja en la pelea. _Chat Noir_ era rápido, lo suficiente para saltar una y otra vez entre muro y muro con la intención de agotarla.

Hubiese preferido una contienda más justa, pero mientras _FanGirl_ tuviese ese látigo con ella, cualquier intento de acercamiento era una trampa inevitable.

Por supuesto, la rapidez del felino no fue suficiente. En un descuido, uno de sus talones fue atrapado, tirando de él hasta que su cuerpo azotó contra el concreto. El dolor estalló sobre su dorso. Adrien mordió su lengua con fuerza, no iba a darle la satisfacción ni a _FanGir_ l ni a _Hawk Moth_ de verle quebrantado.

— ¿Este es el gran poder de los súper héroes de Paris? ¡Qué decepción! Ustedes solos son patéticos.

Un nuevo tironeó de _Fangirl_ obligó que el cuerpo extenuado de _Chat Noir_ se arrastrase súbitamente hacía ella. El rubio riñó con la fuerza del látigo, provocando que este sólo lo soltara unas milésimas de segundos para volver a ser atrapado, esta vez por el cuello. _FanGirl_ haló del látigo sin compasión hasta que tuvo a su presa frente a ella y de rodillas.

Fue entonces que el golpe estrepitoso del Yoyo de _Ladybug_ dio contra su nuca. La pelinegra saltó desde los muros hasta quedar frente a frente a su enemiga y propinar una patada giratoria, obligándola así a perder el control del látigo.

— Siempre tan… oportuna — la voz de _Chat Noir_ se perdió entre ligeros espasmos, mientras permanecía arrodillado contra el suelo. Se obligó a recuperarse lo más que podía para mirar de frente a _Ladybug_ , quien ya se encontraba a su lado, dedicándole aquellos ojos llenos de ansiedad — Hay tantas cosas que necesito decirte que…

— Shhht. Ya habrá tiempo para eso, gatito. Te lo prometo.

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Adrien, una que no pudo borrarse si quiera con el dolor que suponía ponerse de pie, aún con la ayuda de _Ladybug_.

Ambos debían crédito a las palabras de _FanGirl._ Solos contra ella en verdad eran patéticos, débiles e ingenuos. Siendo del todo sinceros, jamás pudieron vencer a un _Akuma_ sin la ayuda incondicional del otro. Así había sido siempre y así sería en un futuro. Ellos eran un equipo y eso jamás iba a cambiar, sin importar la identidad de cada uno.

— Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés, _Mi Lady_. — sonrió cómplice el rubio, a lo que la pelinegra correspondió estrechando su mano una vez más.

— _LUCKY CHARM!_

La invocación hizo su trabajo y de las alturas un simple bate de _baseball_ cayó sobre las manos de _Ladybug_. Ella miró a su compañero confusa mientras él simplemente negó con la cabeza, alargando nuevamente su estafeta y colocándose frente a ella cuando _FanGirl_ se dispuso nuevamente a atacarlos.

— Lo descifrarás como siempre. Voy a comprarte un poco más de tiempo. — anunció el gato antes de regresar a la batalla.

A veces las soluciones más simples podían surgir de los problemas más complejos. Marinette era buena encontrando siempre el hilo negro y ahora lo veía más claro que nunca. Allí, justo en la muñeca de _Fangirl_ se encontraba un pequeño brazalete, la misma muñeca de donde tan celosamente tomaba el látigo para atacar y no soltar cualquier cosa que este pudiese atrapar.

Marinette miró el bate entre sus manos, a _Chat Noir_ esquivando los ataques y a sí misma para sonreír posteriormente.

— ¡ _Chat Noir_ , atrápalo! — gritó y lanzó el bate hacia el felino, quien lo atrapó con un brazo al mismo tiempo que este terminaba por convertirse en el blanco del látigo. El rubio comprendió inmediatamente la intención de su compañera, asiéndose rápidamente del cuero del mismo antes de que pudiese soltar el bate.

— ¡Se acabó el juego! — gritó _Ladybug_ cuando su yoyo atrapó el brazalete de _Fangirl_ , azotándolo contra el suelo para hacerlo pedazos.

La ya conocida mariposa morada emergió de los suelos, comprobando la teoría de la pelinegra. Purificarla fue un trabajo sencillo y rutinario en el que _Ladybug_ agradeció la sanación de sus heridas y las de _Chat Noir_ una vez el hechizo de purificación terminase sobre la ciudad.

Hubiese sido un completo alivio, sí. Pero los retazos de Adrien transformándose frente a ella, la imagen de _Chat Noir_ siendo casi estrangulado por el látigo, el solo pensamiento del peligro que él correría de ahora en adelante... Marinette cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a creer lo que el futuro les deparaba a ambos de ahora en adelante.

Fue el cálido abrazo de _Chat Noir_ el cual la hizo volver a la realidad. El rubio la rodeó por la espalda, aprisionándola contra él, como si temiese que en cualquier momento, ella pudiese salir huyendo de lugar para jamás regresar.

— _Bien joué?_ — susurró él a su oído. Marinette pudo escuchar en ese momento y más que claro que nunca el tono de voz dulce y apacible de Adrien.

— _Bien joué_ — contestó, aferrándose ella también a sus brazos.

.

.

Desde que Adrien era _Chat Noir_ , había un lugar en específico que le gustaba visitar una vez el sol comenzaba a ponerse sobre la ciudad de las luces.

La Torre Eiffel era un sitio atiborrado en los miradores, pero en las estructuras más altas antes de llegar al pico se encontraba el sitio ideal. Un lugar donde _Chat Noir_ podía quedarse por horas contemplando el atardecer y para reflexionar sobre él y las situaciones que lo rodeaban.

Aquella era la primera vez que traía a alguien con él a su lugar secreto.

 _Ladybug_ no había dicho palabra desde que huyeron de la bodega. Ambos sabían sin decir palabras que tenían una conversación pendiente, así que ella simplemente se limitó a seguirlo hasta donde ahora se hallaban sentados, siendo testigos desde las alturas como poco a poco las luces de la ciudad iban devorándose la poca oscuridad que el atardecer dejaba tras de sí.

— ¿Qué haces? — cuestionó la heroína cuando su compañero se puso de pie.

Adrien no quiso escuchar la pregunta. De un solo movimiento se despojó del anillo unos segundos. _Plagg_ voló de improvisto y sin necesidad de decir ni una palabra y con la simple mirada esmeralda del joven, supo que era el momento perfecto para volar unos cuantos metros y descansar en lo más alto de la estructura.

— Quiero hacer esto lo más honesto posible — declaró el rubio sin fallo en su tono de voz — No es un secreto, _Ladybug_. No importa como luzca, siendo Adrien o siendo _Chat Noir_ ; tú me conoces mejor de lo que nadie me ha conocido jamás. Contigo puedo ser yo mismo… No me he deshecho de ningún disfraz. Es esta la identidad en la cual debo de esconderme.

— N-No sé qué pensar... Todo esto es demasiado — masculló la pelinegra, negando con la cabeza.

Si Adrien Agreste era _Chat Noir_. ¿De quién estaba enamorada realmente?, ¿Quién era Adrien y quién era _Chat Noir_?, ¿Cuál era el hombre detrás del antifaz? Y con qué cara podría mirar ahora a su compañero si él supiera quién verdaderamente era ella.

—No tienes que pensar nada. Sólo tienes que escucharme — la voz de Adrien resonó nuevamente, más cerca de lo que esperaba.

 _Ladybug_ viró la cabeza para encontrase frente a frente con el resplandor aceitunado de los ojos del rubio. Mirándola como si ella no fuese otra cosa más que el mismo centro del universo, SU universo.

— _Je t'aime, Ladybug_. Y no hay máscara en donde esconder esa verdad — juró, estrechando nuevamente sus manos contra las de él.

Marinette tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para desviar su mirada. Era extraño. Una parte de ella gritaba de felicidad mientras que la otra suplicaba por salir huyendo de allí y llorar hasta quedar seca.

— No sabes quién soy realmente. Yo también llevo puesta una máscara sobre mí. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que me amas? Si supieras quién soy tú…

Hubiese querido seguir hablando. Dar el discurso más lardo de su vida sobre lo que significaba el amor y la verdad. Pero las palabras dejaron de salir de su boca en el momento que sus labios se encontraron con los de Adrien.

¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con aquel momento?, ¿Cientos?, ¿Miles? Y aun así, ni sus más encarnadas ilusiones hacían justicia al instante que ahora ambos compartían. Repentinamente ya no importaba lo que era correcto, razonable y lo que no lo era. Lo único en lo que ella podía pensar era en lo increíblemente suaves y salvajes que podían ser lo besos de Adrien. En su extraordinaria destreza por tomar lo mejor de él y de _Chat Noir_ para jugarlo en contra suya.

— Mírame a los ojos y dime si esta chica a la que tengo en frente no eres tú — murmuró entonces el rubio a unos milímetros de sus labios — Dime si no eres tú la joven valiente que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. La misma a la que le encanta relucir todo su sarcasmo, dar lecciones de vida a rubias malcriadas, desvivirse por encontrar una solución a todos los problemas del mundo y soportar a este fastidioso gato que simplemente muere por ella. No importa quién esté detrás del antifaz, no estoy enamorado de tu apariencia. Simplemente AMO quién eres tú.

— _Él tiene razón, Marinette—_ resonó la voz de _Tikki_ en su cabeza _— Tú eres Ladybug. Con o sin la máscara._

Y era verdad. No importaban sus poderes, el disfraz ni las apariencias. Jamás dejó de ser ella en ningún momento. Y si Adrien había sido capaz de arriesgarlo todo, incluso su identidad por ella, lo menos que podía hacer era darle una respuesta a su pregunta.

.

Adrien reparó con ojos llenos de sorpresa como el repentino resplandor dejaba ver el cuerpo de Marinette detrás de aquel atuendo rojinegro. No pudo evitar obervarla con dulzura en el momento en que la pelinegra desviaba la mirada nerviosa. Como si él fuese capaz de rechazarla después de todo lo que le había dicho.

— Lo admito. Estoy _sorprrrrendido_ — rio en el momento en que Marinette lo fulminó con la mirada, dispuesta a darle un manotazo por tan mal juego de palabras. — Pero esto no cambia nada, _Princesse._ De hecho lo hace aún mejor.

— Esto lo cambia todo — musitó Marinette, a lo que Adrien la acalló con nuevo beso. Podría llegar a acostumbrarse a silenciarla siempre de esa forma.

— El cambio es bueno.

— _Hawk Moth_ ahora sabe quién eres.

—Me las arreglaré.

— ¡Esto es serio, Adrien!

— Y no sabes lo tierna que te oyes diciendo mi nombre enojada.

Marinette lo fulminó con la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Todo aquello era un escenario bizarro donde ella y Adrien discutían y se besaban en las alturas de la Torre Eiffel. Muy dentro de ella se preguntó en qué momento es que despertaría de ese extraño y hermoso sueño. Ella esperaba que nunca.

— Por hoy, dejemos de preocuparnos por eso. ¿Está bien? — propuso entonces el rubio, estrechándola en un abrazo donde cabía todo, menos las ansiedades y los miedos. — Por hoy sólo somos tú y yo sin las máscaras. ¿De acuerdo?

— Nunca he usado mascara. Tú mismo me lo dijiste — declaró Marinette mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Adrien, de su único amor y más fiel compañero.

Por hoy, serían solo ellos dos montados en la Torre Eiffel. Sin sus antifaces.

FIN.


End file.
